


The Punching Scene

by maypoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Prompt Fill, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… There was a time in the show where Stilinski, and he still pretty much always is, but he was very much in danger, and he (Stiles) was always really worried about him … I always kinda envisioned this scene once … I was imagining in a future season or even in that season (season 3) that Stiles would really, really freak out because it’s his Dad, and the only time when Stiles really loses it, is when his Dad is in trouble. I really, really wanted a scene where it was Derek and Stiles in the Jeep, going out and trying to find Stilinski and you know … Derek’s always the one who had dealt with his anger, and that’s been a huge part of him, so I think he really understands that … I thought it would be really great to have a scene where Stiles was so upset and so angry about what’s going on that he just needs to get that anger out … Derek would basically let him beat the crap out of him, and hit him over and over again, and kinda be that punching bag, because Derek’s a werewolf, and he can heal and he can take it … He really understands that anger, and for him to let him (Stiles) get that anger out, and be that punching bag for him, I thought that would have been a cool scene.”</p>
<p>— 	Tyler Hoechlin, Alpha Con 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punching Scene

**“The Punching Scene”**

FADE IN:

EXT. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE – NIGHT  

Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are searching for Sheriff Stilinski, who has been kidnapped by the Darach. Their only lead as to where the man could have been taken is the ancient tree in the heart of the preserve, The Nemeton.  

Stiles is agitated and clearly shaken as he drives towards the site of the ancient tree. Derek is trying to remain calm and stay focused on the task at hand; looking out the window of the Jeep with glowing eyes, trying to spot any signs of the Sheriff using his werewolf senses.

INT. STILES’ JEEP

Stiles reaches forward and turns on the radio. After altering it for a few seconds, the young man sighs and switches it off.

Tapping an erratic rhythm on the steering wheel, Stiles pays little attention to the road or his passenger, causing concern from Derek, who eyes him warily, before glaring down at his rapidly moving hands.

DEREK: Calm down. We’ll find him.

STILES:  _(Unconvinced)_ Sure.

DEREK: The entire pack is looking for him, Stiles. We’ll find him. 

STILES:  _(Frustrated)_ Why is this happening? Why did she take my Dad? 

DEREK: I don’t know. 

STILES: Really? Because you seemed to know Jennifer pretty well the last time I checked … 

DEREK: That’s not fair Stiles.

STILES: Not fair! You wanna know what’s not fair Derek? It’s not fair that my Dad has got dragged into all this crap! 

DEREK: He’ll be fine Stiles. 

STILES: Don’t … don’t say that. You don’t know that.

DEREK:  _(Sighs)_ I’m just trying to help. 

STILES: Yeah well, it’s a bit late for that.

Derek turns away from Stiles with another sigh, just in time to see a lone coyote stood in the centre of the road. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice the animal, too busy staring out his side window, his eyes glazed over as he worries his lip.

Derek reaches forward quickly and grabs the steering wheel, swerving the car around the animal, which then bolts into the treeline.

STILES:  _(Exclaiming)_ What the hell was that?

DEREK: Coyote

STILES:  _(Turning to look over his shoulder at where the coyote had been stood in the road.)_  Did I hit it? Is it okay?

DEREK: It's fine Stiles, just concentrate on the road.

Stiles turns back to the road, and lets out a unsteady breath, clearly shaken by his near miss. Derek closes his eyes for a moment, exasperated, before turning back towards Stiles.

DEREK: Pull over.

STILES:  _(Confused)_ What, why?

DEREK: Just do it. 

Stiles sighs, annoyed, but does pull the Jeep over to the side of the road. As soon as the car stops, Derek moves to open the passenger door, and climb out.

STILES: What are you doing?

DEREK: Get out, I’m going to drive.

STILES:  _(Irritated)_ It’s my car …

DEREK: You nearly killed us Stiles. I’m driving.

STILES:  _(Growing more irritated)_ I know where I’m going. That was just- 

DEREK: Stiles, out. Now.

Stiles begrudgingly climbs out of the car, knowing that Derek is not to be argued with, and slowly makes his way to walk around the front of the Jeep.

STILES:  _(As he walks past Derek at the head of the car.)_  I’m not one of your Beta’s …

Derek, hearing the snide comment, stops in front of the Jeep, and whirls around on the young man making his way to the passenger’s side of the car.

After nearly crashing the car, and the situation they are in, both men are stressed, and nearly at breaking point. Derek, annoyed at Stiles’ sudden childish attitude, snaps.

DEREK: What is your problem?

STILES:  _(Slamming the passenger door shut just as he was about to get into the car)_ What’s my problem? I don’t know … how about the fact that my Dad has just been kidnapped!

DEREK: I’m trying to help you Stiles, and your Father.

STILES: Oh, you’ve done enough.

_(Pause)_

DEREK: What the hell is that supposed to mean? This isn’t my fault! 

STILES: No, it’s your psycho girlfriends.

DEREK: She’s not my girlfriend …

STILES: Not the point!

(Pauses for a moment, and looks at Derek, shaking his head as if he can’t just quite believe something)

How could you not know? How?

DEREK: _(Growls)_ Stiles …

STILES: You knew her Derek, you spent time with her, how could you not know!

DEREK: (Quietly) This isn’t my fault. 

Stiles scoffs.

DEREK (CONT’D): How the hell was I supposed to know what was really going on? She tricked me too Stiles.

STILES: She didn’t trick me, or my Dad, she kidnapped him! For all we know, he could already be dead.  _(Scuffs the ground with his feet, appears agitated)_ I’ve already lost my Mom, I can’t lose my Dad too.

DEREK:  _(Nods)_ I get it. I lost my family too.

STILES: You never talk about it.

DEREK: I don’t want to talk about it.

STILES: He could be dead … he could be…

Suddenly, Stiles let’s out a shaky breath, and his eyes become wide. He bends over slightly, clutching his chest.

DEREK: Stiles? 

STILES: P … panic …

DEREK:  _(Eyes widening with realisation as he warily approaches the young man)_ You’re having a panic attack

Stiles nods, still clutching his chest as his breathing becomes more erratic.

DEREK (CONT’D): What do I do? Stiles!

STILES: Just, back off!

Stiles shoves Derek backwards, making the man stumble, and he appears surprised by Stiles’ sudden show of strength. Stiles appears to regain his normal breathing for a fleeting moment, and Derek realises that shoving him actually helped.

DEREK: Stiles? _(Grabs Stiles by the shoulder)_ Hit me

STILES:  _(Exclaims, still struggling for breath)_ What?

DEREK: You were right, this is my fault. If it wasn’t for me, neither you or your Dad would be involved. It’s my fault

Stiles looks up slowly, and his panicked face begins to change into a glare. Stiles rights himself, and just as Derek is about to speak again, he draws back a fist, and punches Derek in the jaw.

STILES: Holy shit!

DEREK: You okay?

STILES: No I’m not okay! I think I just broke my hand!  _(Wincing, and flexing his injured hand carefully as Derek watches on.)_ What the hell are you made out of? Adamantium?

DEREK:  _(Confused, clearly not getting the reference)_ No …

Stiles shakes his hand and winces, but he is no longer appearing to have a panic attack. Derek flexes his jaw, and raises an eyebrow as he looks over towards Stiles.

DEREK (CONT’D): You’re stronger than you look …

STILES: Yeah, especially when I’m pissed off.

DEREK:  _(Smirks, rubs his jaw)_ C’mon, let’s go and get your Dad.

STILES: Derek?

Derek turns towards the young man, frowning.

STILES (CONT’D): Thanks

 


End file.
